dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Who's Who?!
"Who's Who?!" is the fifth episode of the Namek Saga in the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. It originally aired in syndication on September 27, 1997. Summary The episode begins with Bulma, Krillin and Gohan trying to retrieve the sixth Dragon Ball from an ice cave, Zaacro mysteriously disappears as Bulma noticed, Gohan and Krillin use energy waves to slowly melt the ice, so as not to keep the cave from collapsing. They get the Dragon Ball but the cave collapses anyway. Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma ride a block of ice down the tunnel, suddenly two shadowy figures have a monitor watching them fall and make a boulder chase after the Dragon Ball gang. Meanwhile, on Earth, Goku continues his training, but becomes seriously injured again after crashing through a pyramid. Back on Namek, Gohan and Krillin blast the ceiling to make stalactites fall to slow the boulder down, but instead it runs over them and becomes spiked. They and the boulder reach an exit and fall off a cliff, but Gohan and Krillin fly, holding Bulma between them. They head for the seventh Dragon Ball, but Krillin recognizes the area as the spot where they chased the dinosaur and looks at the Dragon Ball he's holding concerned. The last Dragon Ball is inside a stone building, but just as Gohan goes to get it, something invisible grabs hold of him. Raiti and Zaacro then appear, holding Bulma hostage. Goku is found by Chi-Chi and Master Roshi, who take him back to the hospital. While on Planet Frieza 79, Vegeta plans to leave for Namek, but runs into his rival, Frieza's henchman Cui. Cui tells Vegeta that Frieza is on Planet Namek, having heard Raditz's message about the Dragon Balls. Vegeta grabs his scouter and heads off in his space pod toward Namek as quickly as he can. Raiti and Zaacro reveal that they are not Namekians and transform into their true selves into pink, spiked, shapeshifting aliens and are the shadowy figures from earlier, scaring Bulma making her fall unconscious. Krillin recognizes that they were the symbols on the cave walls, the land space starts to change, the structures of the places they visited earlier during their quest move forward towards them, revealing that they are not on Namek and that is was all an illusion, the Dragon Balls were nothing more than stones. When the illusion fades away, Gohan's attackers are revealed as man-eating monsters, Krillin tries to save him but is also ensnared by the beasts, leaving the heroes' fate unresolved. Trivia *When Bulma faints after Raiti and Zaacro transform, she falls on her back. But when she is next seen, she is lying face-down. *It's unknown why Krillin and Gohan chose to slow the boulder that was chasing them using stalactites, rather than simply destroy the boulder. *According to Cui, Goku is a third-class Saiyan warrior, which, apparently, is very weak. *This is one of the few episodes in the Saban dub to be completely unaltered in terms of censorship. External links *IMDb page for "Who's Who?! (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z